Going back
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Lame title, yes, I know. This is the sequel to Family Tree. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**And I am back with the sequel. Sorry, I'm trying different shout outs in new stories. Anyway, yes, this is the sequel to Family Tree, and like its parenting story, this is rated for multiple reasons including lemons/limes, language, character bashing, child neglect…no, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln will not be neglecting their children, just thought I'd throw that out there, violence, and a few other things I will be mentioning as the story progresses.**_

 _ **So, since that is out of the way, please enjoy the first chapter.**_

Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln packed the family SUV as their daughters climbed into the vehicle. Lincoln sighed before placing the last suitcase in the back and slammed it shut, "Well…this is going to be a crazy adventure,"

"And let's just hope Lyra, Liby and Lacy don't resent us for this," Lynn frowned and shook her head, "They think we're taking them to Florida for a month and-"

"And we will," Luan assured, "We just…we're taking a little detour,"

"To Michigan," Luna took a deep breath and shook her head, "We've told them we'll never set foot on Michigan soil again after Lisa referred to them as retards and the others called them abominations…I don't want them to resent us for lying to them,"

"Well…we've lied to them all their lives…maybe they'll understand why we're trying to reconnect with the family," Lincoln sighed and frowned, "Well…let's get going," Luna, Luan and Lynn slightly frowned as they looked at each other, "Is…is something wrong?"

"No…let's just get going before morning rush hour," Luna said before she, Luan and Lynn walked around the vehicle, leaving their brother and lover in confusion before Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and walked around the vehicle.

The SUV drove down the highway as Lyra, Liby and Lacy leaned back in their seats as the three sisters fell asleep. Lincoln looked back at his daughters before he looked at his sisters and arched a brow, "So…seriously, what was wrong earlier? You three looked like you've seen a ghost or something," the three inhaled slowly as Luna drove down the highway, "If you three don't want to go there, say so and we'll do a quick turn around and go to-"

"It's just…well…here," Lynn reached in her pocket as Luan and Luna did before the three of them carefully tossed something towards their brother.

Lincoln looked down before he looked back up with wide eyes and a smile began to twitch across his lips, "Are…are you sure?"

"We're sure, Linc," Luan slightly smiled, "We missed our periods two months in a row. We were going to tell you when we got there, but then we thought about it and…it'll probably be best if we told you now in case they start…which they most likely will,"

"Or maybe they cooled down and are a bit more accepting then they once were," Lincoln looked back at their sleeping daughter and took a deep breath, "And when are we going to tell them?"

"When we get back from Florida…if they're talking to us." Luna frowned, as she continued to drive down the highway, "I hate doing this to them…but we should try to reconnect the family,"

"They'll still talk to us," Lynn sighed and shook her head, "It might be a while before they start talking to us, but they'll understand why we're doing this…hopefully," her siblings frowned and slightly nodded before the drive fell silent.

 _ **First chapter is short and this is the second installment to the trilogy. The list for the rating will remain and who is bashed is up to me and my advisors, so please bear with me here. Pleas enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DLC: Thank you. Well, I did say it's going to be a trilogy, so a few things will seem misplaced in this one and then in the following one, things will begin to fall into place. I'll keep that in mind, my friend.**_

 _ **Red the Pokémon Master: I had a feeling that most of my readers didn't care much for the ending in the first installment. Many twists and turns will be coming into play here.**_

 _ **Enjoy the second chapter.**_

Lyra, Liby and Lacy slightly moaned as they slowly opened their eyes. They looked up and Lyra loudly yawn, catching the attention of the four adults, "So dudes, where are we?"

"We just got in New York, love," Luna sighed and shook her head, confusion the three teen girls, "We're about to stop for a bit to stretch, get something to eat and drink and whatever else we need to take care of."

"Are you okay…uh…what uh…what do me and Lacy call you?" Liby questioned as the four looked back, "I mean…you four are siblings, do we call you Aunt Luna or what?"

"You girls will call us mom. We can't let people know about our family secret unless you want to be taken away and see us thrown in jail," Luna frowned and inhaled slowly and the three nodded.

The SUV pulled into a rest stop and Luna killed the engine before the family climbed out of the vehicle and stretched. Lyra, Liby and Lacy walked over to a bench and sat down while their parents stood by the vehicle. Lincoln looked at his sisters and saw them holding their heads and stomachs, "Do you guys want me to drive for a while?"

"No, I can handle it, bro," Luna assured.

"Are…are you sure? I'll be honest, you three look like you're getting sick," they looked at him and Lincoln slightly frowned as he rubbed the back of his head, "I mean, I know you three are pregnant and all, that's why I offered to drive for a-"

"We're only about nine weeks in, Linc, I'm sure we can handle it," Luan slightly smiled and kissed Lincoln's cheek, "Let's get something to eat and stretch a little more before we start driving again," the four turned and walked over to their daughters.

The four sat down at the picnic table, looking down at a map while their daughters walked around, enjoying the warm sunshine. Lynn took a deep breath and frowned, "So all we have to do is go through Pennsylvania and then Ohio…so…late afternoon?"

"Don't sound too excited…we haven't spoken to anyone in the family for years…and our last encounter was anything but great," Luan inhaled and then exhaled slowly, before looking up at her daughter and two nieces, "And what's going to happen when we cross into Ohio? Our daughters are far from dumb. They're usually always at the top of their classes, so I doubt we can trick them that easily."

"If they don't ask, we don't have to explain anything," Luna sighed and stood up, "Well…we better get going if we want to make it there," she looked up and called to the three, "Lyra, Liby, Lacy, we're going!" the three sisters looked up and nodded before walking over to their parents.

Lincoln looked over from the passenger seat and looked at Lynn as she drove down the highway with narrowed eyes, "Hey, Lynn?" Lynn looked at him with an annoyed look crossing her face, "Why don't we pull over and I'll drive…again, you, Luna and Luan look to be getting sick and I really don't want you guys-"

"We're fine, Lincoln, we don't need you to baby us," Lynn quietly hissed, "Look…Luan told you that we're only nine weeks in, so we're fine. Like everyone, I'm not looking forward to this. Luan's right, the girls aren't dumb in the slightest, so once we cross over to Ohio, they're bound to ask questions. And we can't exactly lie to them and saw it's a short route to Florida,"

"And like you said, if they don't ask, we don't have to tell them anything,"

"And what's going to happen when we cross the Michigan Stateline? They might not notice us going into Ohio, but they'll notice when we go into Michigan and-"

"And we'll worry about it then, but for now, we should enjoy this time," Lynn took a deep breath and exhaled sharply before nodded and looked at the road again.

Lincoln looked back and saw Luna resting with headphones on, Luan looking out the window, a slight bored expression crossing her face. He slightly frowned before looking past his sisters and saw their daughters sitting in the back, Lyra listening to music, Liby writing in her notebook and Lacy tossing a basketball in the air.

Lincoln sighed and turned back around, "You're acting calm, but you're worried too," Lincoln looked at Lynn and saw a frown painted across her lips, "You're worried the family will go after our daughters again, and worried what they'll do when they learn Luna, Luan and me are pregnant again."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Well we've all voiced our concerns about this trip, the girls were depressed for a month after we told them about the family and now we're going back to Michigan for a few days and…what could go wrong? We know for sure Lily is still living with mom and dad because she's only fourteen, Lisa could still be living with them, and if she is and she says something to the girls, I'm going to reach down her throat and rip her vocal cords out and-"

"Calm down Lynn, if they start anything at all, we'll leave. We'll go visit pop-pop's grave and then leave for Florida," Lincoln reached over and rubbed Lynn's back, "And if you start shouting threats in the car, Lyra, Liby and Lacy are going to look up are you and start asking questions."

Lynn sighed and looked through the rearview mirror and saw the three teenagers were preoccupied with their own activities, "And we can't say we're going there…they'll start yelling and who knows what else." She looked at her brother and took a deep breath, "So…I know you're over it and everything, but what'll happen if we run into Paige and Zach?"

"Nothing, what about Francisco? I mean he probably moved back and-"

"Like you, nothing…I'm sure Luna will do the same if we run into Sam…I don't know about Luan. Benny's been sleeping around with her best friend, a new girl and he didn't think she was funny…I admit, her puns aren't great, but her jokes are funny and her skits are the best any of us have seen."

"Yeah…but it's been years, I'm sure we're all over our former love interests," Lincoln took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "We have three daughters and you three are pregnant again, I'd say we're definitely over them,"

"Yeah," Lynn slightly smiled as she continued to drive down the highway.

 _ **Got the second chapter out sooner than I had expected, mainly because this is a simple chapter. Next chapter is when things will start to pick up. Please enjoy everyone an please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DLC: Yes, it's going to be a trilogy. Keep reading, my friend.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Lyra, Liby and Lacy looked up at their parents and Lacy arched a brow, "So…what's going on?" her question fell on deaf ears as the four adults stared ahead with narrowed eyes, "Because…because we're in Ohio and…we don't have to cross Ohio to get to Florida, unless you made a wrong turn and-"

"Kids…we're not going to lie to you three," Luan sighed and looked back, a frown painted across her lips, "We're going to Michigan for a few days," the three looked at her in disbelief as they moaned, "Kids, we're only going to there for a few days, and if they start anything, we'll leave and we'll never have to do this to you again, we promise."

"But mom, you know they're going to start and they're going to call us abominations, Aunt Lisa's going to call us retarded again and-"

"Liby, if they start, we'll leave like your mother said," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "We know you kids don't want to go there and meet everyone. We don't want to go back either, but we're hoping everyone has calmed down and are a little more openminded than they were." The three sisters groaned and Lincoln took a deep breath, "If you three do this for us, we'll stay an extra week in Florida,"

Lyra frowned and shook her head, "Fine, whatever," she crossed her arms and looked out the window while Lacy tapped on her basketball and Liby went back to writing in her notebook as the car ride fell silent.

The SUV pulled up in front of the familiar two-story house and the four adults looked up at it with narrowed eyes while Lyra, Liby and Lacy looked up and frowned. Luna took a deep breath before opening the door and climbed out of the vehicle, "Okay…let's get this over with," Luan, Lynn and Lincoln climbed out of the vehicle while Lyra, Liby and Lacy sank into their seats, "C'mon you three. We already promised that if they start, we'll leave,"

"Mom, we all know they're going to start. They didn't care that you three were pregnant, they didn't care when you guys first brought us to meet them, and they're not going to care now,"

"C'mon love, we're only here for days, or a few minutes, depending on how they act. And just because they act like complete idiots, you three should be on your best behavior," the three teenagers pouted and nodded before them climbed out of the vehicle and the large family walked down the drive, up to the house.

The seven stood on the porch and Lacy reached for the doorbell when Lincoln grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her before she pressed the doorbell, "Dad? What the heck? I know how to-" Lincoln held up a finger before knocking on the door, "So…we're not going to ring the doorbell? What is it broken or something? And how do you know-"

"The house's wiring is messed up, honey," Lynn sighed and shook her head, "I doubt your grandparents bothered getting it fix."

"Wait…what do you mean?'

"If anyone were to touch the doorbell, they would've gotten a bad shock," Luan answered, "Just don't touch anything without talking to us first. We wouldn't want anyone getting hurt,"

The door opened and Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln narrowed their eyes at their parents. Rita crossed her arms and stared at her estranged children, "So, you three decided to come back after all," she looked at her three grandchildren and sighed in disgust before she turned and walked away.

Lyra, Liby and Lacy frowned while their parents looked at them before looked up and Lynn hissed, "Look assholes, we're here because we want to give you idiots another chance to get to know our kids. You're not going to insult them like you did all those years ago,"

"And what makes you think we want to know those abominations?" their mother looked over her shoulder and glared at the family of seven, "You four had sex, Lincoln, you got three of your own _sisters_ pregnant and you four ran away from home and-"

"In case you forgot mom, we tried to reconnect with everyone when out daughters were just babies," Luna grabbed Lyra and pulled her closer to her, "And you and the rest of the family constantly called them abominations, Lisa called them retarded and you two simply sat back and said nothing to them!"

The air between the nine grew still when Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "You know what…maybe this was a bad idea." He looked at his sisters and their daughters and gave a small smile, "Back to the car, kids. We're going to Florida," Lyra wiggled free from her mother's hold and she and her sisters walked back to the black SUV.

The four siblings glared up at their elderly parents and Luan shook her head, "We tried, we really did, but you two are still as closeminded as ever. And before we leave, we like to tell you something. The three of us are pregnant and yes, Lincoln is the father," Luna, Luan and Lynn turned and walked back to the vehicle.

Lincoln looked at his parents and narrowed his eyes, "I don't know why we even suggested coming here. I'd figure you two would at least be-"

"Lincoln,"

"One second Lynn, I'm having a final word with mom and-"

"The car's not working!" he looked back before jumping off the porch and ran down the drive.

The four siblings looked the SUV over as smoke rose from the hood. The four looked at each other before Lincoln slowly stepped closer to the vehicle and opened the hood and the siblings were blinded by a cloud of smoke rising from the engine and they couched. Lyra, Liby and Lacy climbed out of the vehicle and walked over to their parents, "What's wrong?" Liby questioned, "Are we going to leave soon?"

"I don't think so, sweetheart," Lincoln coughed and looked back, "The engine's overheated and the head gasket. And I thought Vanzilla was a piece of junk."

"Linc, this is the first time the SUV broke down…and we've traveled between states before,"

"Yeah, and the moment we get to Royal Woods, it decides to die on us."

Lincoln groaned and took his phone out of his pocket, "Who are you calling, dad?"

"The insurance company. Have them send a tow truck out here and get the car fixed," Lincoln answered before holding the phone against his ear.

The family of seven watched as the tow truck drove down the street with the SUV in tow, their suitcases beside them. Lyra, Liby and Lacy looked at their parents and Lacy arched a brow, "So…what's going to happen? Will we be able to go to Florida or what?"

Lynn sighed and shook her head, "It might be a few days before we can go, but remember what your father said, we'll stay an extra week,"

"But where are we going to stay? Grandma and grandpa obviously don't want us here," Liby frowned, "And grandma called us abominations,"

Luan frowned and comforted her daughter, "I know honey, but you shouldn't listen to anything they say about you three or anything about us." She looked at her brother and leaned closer and whispered, "Linc, what the hell are we going to do? Mom and dad won't let us stay here, and even still, I don't want Liby here, I don't think Luna want's Lyra here any longer and it doesn't look like Lynn wants Lacy here any longer,"

"We'll call a cab and go to a hotel for a few days until the car gets fixed," Lincoln sighed and looked at his comedy loving sister, "It's the only thing I can think of without running into the others." Luan frowned and nodded before she took her phone out and dialed a number.

The seven walked into a large hotel room and Lyra, Liby and Lacy frowned as they looked around, "We're sorry kids," Luna frowned and the three teenagers looked up at her in confusion, "If we had gone to Florida like we promised, we wouldn't be stuck here and you wouldn't have to hear your grandmother call you three that."

"It's fine mom," Lyra frowned before sitting down on one of the beds, "You guys were just trying to be nice," the four sighed and nodded slowly.

 _ **Heh, another chapter out without a problem. But I'm going to start updating slower on this story, mainly because the first two chapters are them traveling and this chapter was just to reintroduce Rita and Lynn Sr. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DLC: Alright. Good to know, my friend.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Lyra, Liby and Lacy sat on the bed, closer to the window, staring up out the window, deep frowns crossing their faces. Their parents looked up from the other bed and sighed, catching their daughters attention, "Kids…we're sorry we tricked you like this, we're sorry we're stuck in Royal Woods, and we're sorry your grandmother called you three that, but we promise, it'll just be for a few days and then we'll-" before Lynn could finish, a knock at the door caught the family's attention.

Lincoln stood up and walked over to the door. Opening the door, his eyes widened when he saw their older sister Leni standing outside of the door, "We here at the Cecilia Hotel welcome you and your family to like, the greatest-"

"Leni," she looked up and her eyes widened when she spotted her four younger siblings standing in front of her.

Leni turned and began walking away when Luna spoke, "Hold on a second sis, don't you want to meet you nieces…again?" Lyra, Liby and Lacy look, frowns painted across her lips, "We're in town for a few days and we're going to be staying in this hotel and-"

"Mom, we don't want to meet anyone," Lyra quietly pleaded and the four looked back at their daughters, "Just…send her away…please. The less people we have to interact with this week, the better."

"No…I'd rather not," the four looked back up at their older sister and Leni shook her head and slowly stepped away from the door, "I have, like, other guests to welcome," Lyra, Liby and Lacy walked over to their parents and frowned at their aunt as Leni looked down at them and frowned before she turned and walked away.

Lincoln closed the door and the four turned and looked down at their daughters. The three frowned and Lacy shook her head, "We're sorry. We just didn't want to meet anyone after grandma called us abominations,"

The four adults sighed and Lynn reached up and rubbed the top of her daughter's head, "It's fine Lacy, but your Aunt Leni apparently works here, so we're going to be seeing her during our stay, so the very least you kids can do is try and be polite,"

"But Aunt Leni was one of people who called us abominations when we were little and-"

"We know sweetie," Luan frowned and offered comfort to her daughter, "But we're trying to be the better ones here. You don't have to interact with your aunts and grandparents, but you shouldn't be rude like them."

The three teenagers groaned and Luna frowned, "We know you three are upset that we lied to you and brought you here, but we were hoping your grandparents had come around and talked to your aunts, and we've only made a mess of things,"

The teenagers frowned and Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "Anyway, you kids want to walk around town for a while? I'm sure there's something that'll keep you three occupied during the days," Lyra, Liby and Lacy looked at each other before looking at their parents and slowly nodded before the family of seven walked out of the room.

The family walked down the street when they heard the sound of two women shouting. They looked back and Luan's eyes narrowed slightly when she spotted her old flame Benny, along with Maggie and another woman with blonde hair, sitting on a bench while Maggie and the other woman yelled at the brown-haired man. Luna, Lynn and Lincoln looked at their sister while Lyra, Liby and Lacy looked at her in confusion.

Liby looked back at the three adults sitting on the bench before looking at her mother and frowned, "Who are they mom? Do you know them?"

"Yes, that's Benny, my ex-boyfriend and the two women next to him are Maggie and Jenny…and it looks like he's gotten himself in trouble," Luan chuckled and shook her head before walking over to the three and her siblings soon followed with Lyra, Liby and Lacy in tow.

Luan stopped in front of the three and Maggie looked up and sighed, "Well if it isn't one of the mimes that nearly destroyed my thirteenth birthday. What are you doing here?"

Her siblings and the three teenagers walked up to them and Luan took a deep breath and shook her head, "I came here with my siblings and our children for a few days and-"

"Wait…did you just say your siblings and our children?" the blonde woman, Jenny questioned before looking at the four adults in front of her and then looked at the three teenagers in disgust, "And here I thought we had problems, but at least the three of us aren't related and have three abominations out of a forbidden sexual relationship,"

The three frowned and glared at the woman in front of them, "Look, Jenny, our children are anything but abominations," Luan hissed through her teeth, "It's bad enough our sisters and parents call them that, but I'll be damned if anyone else calls them that,"

"Luan," Lincoln whispered and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Let's just be the better people here and walk away. We're trying to teach the kids about walking away from people like them, and I don't think it'll be a good idea if you were to just attack Jenny like that." Luan took a deep breath and nodded before the family of seven turned and began walking away.

As they were walking away, they heard Benny chuckle, "At least the babies Maggie and Jenny are carrying won't be abominations and-" before he could finish, he doubled over in pain and began gasping for air.

Everyone looked at Luan, who glared down at Benny with narrowed eyes, "You don't know how long I wanted to do that, funny boy," Luna, Lynn and Lincoln walked over to Luan and began leading her away with Lyra, Liby and Lacy close in tow.

The family walked down the street in silence before Luna broke it, "Luan, what were you thinking? Yes, they shouldn't have said that about Lyra, Liby and Lacy, but-"

"I still have some anger left over, from the family, from Benny and Jenny calling the girls abominations, Benny…I don't know,"

"Yeah, but you just added fuel to the fire," Lynn took a deep breath and shook her head.

 _ **Okay…I got nothing here…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Red the Pokémon Master: It'll happen. Just keep reading, my friend.**_

 _ **DLC: Alright. Good to know. Right. Heh, well, that may happen in this one, or it may happen in the following story. Or it may not happen at all. Keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln sat on the empty bed in the hotel room while Lyra, Liby and Lacy soundly slept on the second bed. The four adults sighed in unison and Luna shook her head, "Dudes…this day went downhill real fast. The rents still see the girls as abominations, Leni works here and refused to even talk to them or us, we ran into Luan's old boyfriend, Maggie and Jenny…can this day get any worse?"

"You never say that," the three looked at their brother and lover and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Because every time someone says that, it will only get worse,"

The room fell silent, only for it to be broken when Lynn took a deep breath, "And what about the rest of our sisters? We haven't seen Lori, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa or Lily yet. And who knows, they might try to talk to us and get to know Lyra, Liby and Lacy. I mean…yeah, Lucy seemed pretty upset when Lincoln told the family that the Princess Pony book was hers, but that was years ago…no one can hold a grudge for that long, can they?"

"Lucy can," Luan frowned and looked back at their daughters, "She's into the occult, she tends to talk to spirits…who knows what she's been getting into since our last encounter. And I don't think we should try to talk to Lori. She is the worst out of all of us whenever she's angry,"

"Right," Lincoln frowned and looked at his sisters, "How are you three feeling? Nauseous, tired? What?"

"We're fine, Lincoln," Lynn sighed, lying back with her arms behind her head, "We…we haven't been feeling ill at all today,"

Lincoln looked at his sisters in confusion and Luna took a deep breath before she shook her head, "We're fine, dude, we just…we want to get out of this godforsaken city as soon as possible,"

"We all want that, but the car's in the shop for a few days," Luan groaned and fell back onto the bed, "This whole trip has turned into one big disaster, and we haven't been here for an entire day yet."

Lincoln looked at his sisters and slightly frowned, "I swear, this whole damn city has it out for us," Lynn sighed and shook her head, "When we were living here, Vanzilla broke down like every week, a new problem arose in the house, Mr. Grouse was the harshest neighbor ever…the greatest things that have happened to us are in the other bed sleeping right now,"

Lincoln inhaled slowly before moving behind and began rubbing her shoulders, "Uh…what are you doing, dude?"

"You three seem stressed. I'm just going to help my favorite sisters out and give them a nice massage," he continued to rub Luna's shoulders and the rock loving woman lightly moaned.

Lincoln looked over at Luan and Lynn and slightly smirked, "Do you two want massages, too?"

Lynn smiled before sitting up and pulling her jersey over her head, "You're giving us free backrubs? You know I want one," Luan nodded as she began unbuttoning her blouse.

The four siblings laid on the bed as Lincoln caressed his sisters' breasts, causing them to moan lightly, "Thanks for doing this, Linc," Luan moaned and lightly bit her lip, "What say the four of us have a little more fun,"

"The fact that our teenage daughters are sleeping in the bed next to us," Lincoln quietly sighed and shook his head, "And they aren't exactly heavy sleepers and-"

"Well dude, we could try to be a little quiet," Luna smirked before leaning closer to her brother and lightly kissed him before backing away, "Now…get ready to ravage us, bro," she lightly pushed Lincoln back onto the bed as she, Luan and Lynn surrounded him with smirks crossing their lips.

Luna and Luan moaned as Lincoln rubbed their pussies and Lynn's pussy burying his dick as she moaned in pleasure. Lynn leaned down, caressing her breast, her smirk widening, "So, dear brother, is the fact that our daughters are sleeping in the other bed a bother to you?"

Lincoln opened his mouth, ready to answer when the four of them heard moaning coming from the other bed. They jumped and quickly covered themselves as they saw their daughters sitting up, rubbing their eyes. The three teenagers looked at their parents and Lyra yawned, "Uh…what are you guys doing?"

"Nothing," her mother answered.

"And why were you guys moaning?" Liby yawned and stretched.

"We couldn't get comfortable?" Luan answered sheepishly.

Lacy looked down to the floor and arched a brow, "And are you guys naked?"

"What's with the third degree?" Lynn snapped defensively, causing the three to jump. Lynn frowned and shook her head, "Look…we were relieving some stress and you girls are usually heavy sleepers, so we decided to-"

"Mom…please," Lacy groaned and laid back on the bed, "And you guys couldn't wait until we were gone, or something?"

The four frowned and Lincoln took a deep breath as he shook his head, "We're sorry, sweetheart, we just…we're angry at your grandparents, we really thought they had changed and then-"

"We get it, dad," Liby frowned and laid back on the bed, "Can we just get some sleep? We're tired?"

Luan faintly smiled and nodded, "Sure sweetie, maybe we all should get some sleep." The four watched as Lyra laid back on the bed and the three sisters fell asleep. Luan sighed and shook her head, "Maybe we should've gotten separate rooms, but now that we know Leni works here, it might be best if we _don't_ do that. For all we know, she can bring the rest of the family here and harass the girls,"

"And if that happens, we'll give them hell," Lincoln groaned and laid back, "But for now, we better get some sleep too," his sisters nodded before they laid down as well and the four of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

 _ **Not my best chapter, but it's hectic where I live and I wanted to get this out. I originally was going to turn this into a lemon, but I decided to have their little activity interrupted by the girls. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Red the Pokémon Master: Good to know. Lucy will make an appearance soon.**_

 _ **Nightmaster000: Thank you.**_

 _ **The PhantomHokage: Thank you. Keep reading to see how the others will react to them being back in town.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Lyra, Liby and Lacy sat up and stretched as the sun lightly peered through the drawn shades. The three looked over to the other bed and saw their parents still sleeping. Liby stood up and walked over to the other bed, shaking the four adults. They sat up and looked back, tired looks crossing their faces, "Hi kids," Luna yawned and stretched, "What's up?'

"We want to leave the room, mom," the four looked at the teenagers and Lyra sighed and shook her head, "It's just…we don't want to be stuck in this room while we're here, Aunt Leni works here and-"

"We know, Lyra, but you grandparents might be walking around, your Aunt Lily is still living with them and we don't know where your other aunts are," Lynn sighed and shook her head, "It'll probably be best if you kids just stayed-"

"But mom, it's so boring here…and besides, you four look like you want some alone time," Luna's, Luan's, Lynn's and Lincoln's eyes widened as their faces began to heat up, "We'll be careful out there. We already know what grandma and grandpa look like, we know what Aunt Leni looks like…we're just going to walk around a bit,"

"No…you kids don't know your way around here and-"

"Can't you guys tell us where we can go? We don't want to be in this room all week," Liby complained, "We already told you guys, we'll be careful out there."

The four adults sighed before Lincoln reached beside the bed and grabbed his pants. Reaching in the pocket, he pulled out his wallet and opened it and took some money out. He handed the money to Lyra and took a deep breath, "Here's fifty dollars…just stay on Main and take your phones with you,"

"Lincoln," Lynn quietly hissed and punched his shoulder, "Are you nuts? They don't know they're way around the city, and what's going to happen if they run into one of the others?"

"Yeah bro, Lyra, Liby and Lacy have been on edge since we arrived. They already know what mom and dad think about them and how Leni feels." Luna frowned and shook her head, "We haven't seen the others yet, and that's a given, but we don't know if their opinions have changed or not,"

"That's why I told them to stay on Main and take their phones with them," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I know you three are worried about them going out, I am too, but we shouldn't force them to stay inside because of our screw up."

His sisters frowned before they looked up at their daughters and Luan took a deep breath and shook her head, "Your father is right, stay on Main. There are plenty of places you kids can go there. Keep your phones on and call us if something happens, or if you run into your grandparents or Aunt Leni," the three teenagers smiled and nodded before Lyra took the money and the they left the room.

Hearing the latch catch, Luna, Luan and Lynn looked at Lincoln and Luan sighed as she shook her head, "While I agreed the kids needed to get out of the room, I'm having some serious concerns, Linc. We still don't know who lives in Royal Woods, and what's going to happen if they see mom and dad, or Leni, or even Benny, Jenny and Maggie?"

"Well there's a chance Liby inherited your…aim,"

Luan's face reddened as she crossed her arms and looked away, "You know the kids won't do that, bro. They're too kind to do something like that," Luna retorted and Lincoln shrugged his shoulders.

Lyra, Liby and Lacy walked down the street, their heads down and their eyes slightly narrowed. Lyra looked back at her sisters and took a deep breath, "So what do you dudes want to do? Dad gave us some money,"

"Yeah, but they also told us to stay on Main," Lacy groaned and shook her head, "So…what can we do without getting in trouble?"

Before her sisters could answer, they heard a voice speak from behind them, "It's kind of hard for that…you're already trouble," they looked back and their eyes widened when they spotted Benny, Maggie and Jenny standing behind them, glaring daggers at them.

Lyra pushed past her sisters and glared at the three adults in front of them with a venomous looked behind her eyes, "Oh, are you going to kick Benny like your mommy-aunt did?" Jenny joked with a smile, "Get off your high horse, you abomination on nature. Your parents only kept you three because they're too stupid to realize what they've done,"

The three teenagers glared at them, lowly growling under their breaths and Maggie rolled her eyes, "Yes, deform into the wild animals you were-"

"What is going on here?" everyone jumped as Benny, Jenny and Maggie looked back in a panic to see a woman a few years younger than them standing behind them, "What are you three doing to these kids?"

"Heh…nice spooky entrance…I used to do them myself," Maggie panted, placing a hand on her chest, "How old are you? Five?" the air between them grew still as Maggie sighed in disgust, "Whatever…we have an appointment to get to," the three adults turned and walked away, glaring at the three teenagers in front of them.

The woman walked up to the sisters and Lyra glared at her, "Look, we don't want any trouble from-"

"Are you three alright?" Lyra, Liby and Lacy stared at the woman in confusion and the woman took a deep breath and shook her head, "You kids are lucky I was walking by. Some people are really cruel, even for-"

"Who are you?" Liby slowly demanded.

The woman frowned and Lacy narrowed her eyes, "Look lady, we're having a real crummy summer. Our parents were supposed to take us to Florida, and instead they brought us here to try and reconnect with our family, people we don't even want to see, and our car breaks down, so we're stuck here until it gets fixed,"

"My name is…Lucy Loud…and I'm the Aunt that learned of your parents and their-" before she could finish, the three sisters screamed in a panic before turning around and ran from her.

Luna sat on Lincoln's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck while Luan and Lynn caressed her breasts. Luna smiled down at her brother and chuckled, "So dude, since we got interrupted last night, and the girls are out walking around, how about the three of us make it up to you. You were trying so hard to help us relax last night and-"

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "My three sexy sisters are trying to seduce me…I love it,"

"Dork," Lynn snickered before leaning closer to Lincoln and kissed him, "And what are you going to do to us, tough guy?" she knelt up, pressing her breasts up against his face, "Are you going to fuck us senseless? You know we're pregnant, so we wouldn't have to worry about that,"

"I knew it, my sisters are trying to seduce me," Lincoln continued to snicker as Luan pushed him down onto the bed, "Any witty one liners, Luan?"

"Not today…no, you're stuck with naughty-" before Luan could finish, the door opened and a screaming Lyra, Liby and Lacy came running into the room, causing the four to jump and quickly cover their bodies.

The three teenagers jumped on the spare bed and panted, "Kids," Luan took a deep breath and shook her head, "We thought you wanted to go out. Mommies and daddy were having a little moment. What happened? Did you see-"

"We…Aunt Lucy," Liby panted and their eyes widened, "We…we saw mom's old boyfriend and those two ladies…Aunt Lucy scared them away and she told us who she was and we ran,"

Luna took a deep breath and shook her head, "That was smart, girls…but you three have to step out of the room for a minute…we need to get dressed," the three looked down and their eyes widened as their faces began to redden as they saw the clothes scattered across the floor, "Just wait out in the hall and we'll let you know when it's safe to come back in,"

"Um…okay, but mom…the three of us…we'd like our own room while we're here," Lyra said slowly and the adults looked at her in confusion, "Well, you four obviously want to have a little fun while we're here, but having us share a room is keeping you dudes from that and-"

"We'll…we'll discuss this later, sweetheart," Lincoln sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Right now we need you three to wait out in the hall for us," the sisters nodded before standing up and slowly walked out of the room.

 _ **Last cock-block of the story, promise. I just couldn't help myself but add that in there. Lucy made an official appearance in the story, even if for a moment, but what is to come is up to me. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Red the Pokémon Master: Yeah, but my advisors wanted her to be on the side where she's not exactly nice.**_

 _ **DLC: Thanks. Yeah, I suppose it was.**_

 _ **LiteralTrash001: No, she didn't.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

The family of seven walked down the street in silence. Lyra, Liby and Lacy looked at their parents and Lacy frowned, "And what's going to happen when we run into Aunt Lucy?" the four adults ignored the young athletic girl, "You're not worried? Aunt Lucy still lives in Michigan and-"

"We're not worried, Lacy," Lynn took a deep breath and shook her head, "Your Aunt Lucy won't try anything while-"

"While what?" the seven jumped and looked back to see Lucy standing behind them.

Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln stood in front of their daughters and flared at Lucy with narrowed eyes. Lincoln looked back and arched a brow, "Do you girls still have that money I gave you?" they nodded, "Good…why don't you three go enjoy yourselves while we talk to your aunt,"

"Are you sure, dad? We could help you guys and-"

"Liby, don't argue," Luan looked back with a stern look crossing her face, "Go with your sisters and have fun, sweetie. Call us if something happens," Lyra, Liby and Lacy frowned and nodded before they turned and began walking away.

The four looked back at their gloomy and Luna crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "What do you want, sis? It was bad enough you told the whole family about Lyra, Liby and Lacy, but it doesn't help when those idiots constantly called them abominations and you just stood there in silence,"

"And what proof do you have that I told them?"

"What…Lucy, you were the only one who knew Luna, Luan and Lynn were pregnant, what more proof do we need?" Lincoln arched a brow and Lucy looked down, "Don't get us wrong. We appreciate what you did for the girls earlier, but that doesn't change what you did,"

"But I didn't do anything," Lucy snapped and the four looked at her with narrowed eyes, "I know I don't have any proof…but I wouldn't have done that to you guys,"

The four looked at each other before looking back at Lucy and Luan shook her head, "Sorry Lucy…but…we don't believe you," Lucy stared at her with a blank expression, "You were the only one who knew we were pregnant and that Lincoln was the father, we were so careful hiding our pregnancies from the others,"

"Sigh,"

"And now we have to find our daughters before the others, Benny, Jenny and Maggie, or whoever else may know about them, runs into them," Lynn shook her head before the four of them turned and walked away from Lucy.

 _ **Sorry for the very, very short chapter here. I just wanted to have the four talk with Lucy for a brief moment. No, this is not the last you'll see of here. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Red the Pokémon Master: No promises.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

The four saw their daughters walking down the street. The four siblings sighed and Luna called out, "Kids!" they stopped and looked back, "Come here," the teen sisters frowned as they turned and walked over to their parents.

They stopped in front of their parents and Lyra took a deep breath and shook her head, "What? Do you want us to talk to Aunt Lucy and-"

"Kids…we've been thinking…we know how your grandparents acted and how your Aunt Leni acted, but how would you feel if we were to meet up with the rest of your aunts?" Lynn questioned.

"No," Liby frowned and shook her head, "They're just going to call us abominations again and remind us why we want to get out of this state as soon as possible," the four looked at their daughters and Liby took a deep breath, "And besides, Aunt Lisa's going to call us retarded again. From what you guys told us, she isn't the kindest person alive,"

"Kids, we just want you to at least try to know your aunts," Luan sighed, "We're already stuck in Royal Woods for a few days and-"

"And we're still mad you guys lied to us," Lacy quietly hissed and her mother glared at her, "Well we are. You promised we'd go to Florida and you brought us here, where grandma an grandpa called us abominations, Aunt Leni looked like she was uncomfortable being around us and Aunt Lucy…we don't know what she thinks, but after dad told everyone that the Princess Pony book was hers, she might still be in a bad mood,"

Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "Okay, but we think it'll be nice if you kids tried to meet your other aunts." The three frowned and Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "C'mon, we'll be there with you kids if they try anything," frowning, the sisters nodded before the family turned and walked down the street in an awkward silence.

The family walked into a mechanic garage and saw a blonde mechanic, wearing a red hat, grunting as she looked a vehicle over, "Damn…look I told you jokers, I'm waiting on a part and-" the mechanic turned around and her eyes widened when she spotted the family.

"Lana," Luan inhaled slowly as Lyra, Liby and Lacy hid behind their parents, "It's good to see you're working a job that you love…we'd like to introduce you to Lacy, Liby and Lyra…again,"

"Heh, and what makes you think I want to know these freaks of nature?" the four glared at their estranged younger sister while their daughters frowned and looked away, "You know after you left with them, mom and dad said you guys killed the family. You did the unthinkable and had sex, which is disgusting, even for me, and you had those monstrosities to show for it,"

"Lana, we're trying really hard not to pummel you into a bloody pulp," Lynn narrowed her eyes and cracked her knuckles, "We were trying to be nice and reconnect with you idiots and-"

"We don't care, Lynn, after Lincoln lied to everyone and tried to destroy Lucy, what makes you think we wanted to see you four or those little hellions you four so wrongfully call kids?"

"What did you-" before Luan could finish, Lincoln placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked back at her younger brother.

"We shouldn't lower ourselves to their levels," the white-haired man looked at his younger sister with narrowed eyes and shook his head, "Lana, I don't care what you say about us, but leave our kids out of this. Whatever is wrong with you and the rest of the family, you can talk to us like civilized human beings, not like a bunch of banshees who are hellbent on calling our kids abominations, freaks of nature, monstrosities or whatever else you may come up with.

You know, you were always my favorite little sister, you didn't let anything bother you, but now that you have three nieces out of incest, you're suddenly acting like Lola, who, let's be honest, is a spoiled brat in her own entirety,"

"What did you just-"

"C'mon girls," Lincoln looked back at Lyra, Liby and Lacy, "Let's wait outside while your mothers talk to your Aunt Lana," the three teen girls nodded before their father ushered them out of the garage.

Lana looked at her older sisters and shook her head, "So, what are you three going to do? Are you going to compare me with Lola like-"

"Lincoln's right, you can talk to us and say whatever you want about us, but you're not going to bring our daughters into this," Luna glared at the mechanic, "Lyra, Liby and Lacy have just gotten over their depression after we've told them about the family and how you idiots acted, we don't want them depressed during our vacation in hell,"

Lana glared at her and Luan narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "If we had just gone to Florida like we originally planned, we wouldn't be stuck in this damn city. Once our car is fixed, we're leaving and we promise we're never going to come back to Royal Woods, and this time we mean it."

"You're saying that as if it were a threat," Lana chuckled and shook her head, "You four should've stayed while you were still pregnant and mom and dad could've sent them to an orphanage and the family would've been free from those disgusting-" before she could finish, she fell back into her tool cabinet.

She looked up and saw Lynn rubbing her knuckles, "Damnit, that felt good." She walked over to Lana and picked her up by the collar of her shirt and glared daggers at her, "We warned you, you shouldn't have tried to call our daughters abominations." She dropped Lana and she, Luan and Luna turned and walked out of the garage, leaving Lana stunned in the pile of tools on the floor.

 _ **Okay, not all the chapters are going to reintroduce the family. My advisors simply said we don't have enough time in this part of the series and that's all they're allowing me to say. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Megaman1549: Thank you. Don't worry, one of them will make an appearance in this chapter. But due to reasons, no one is going to be in the accepting circle. Not even Lucy in this story, although she will be trying to make amends with the four. Sorry, but I have a third part to this series and I need something for the final installment.**_

 _ **Nightmaster000: Right. Well, all you can do is keep reading to see what happened.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln sat at a table and looked up at the table across from them and saw their daughters silently eating the food in front of them, their heads down and frowns painted across their lips. Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "What's wrong, bro?"

"Lyra, Liby and Lacy have been subjected to being called abominations by mom and dad, Leni all but acknowledged them, Lana wasn't much better…and to be honest, I think we did far worse than any of our sisters possibly could…hell, we lied to them and brought them here and-"

"Linc, calm down…we all agreed to this and…well apparently time doesn't heal all wounds. Mom and dad are still pissed at us, Leni is…well Leni, and I don't think she's ever going to change, Lucy…Lucy is…a little dicey. She could be tricking for all we know, and Lana, who is usually into abnormal things despises the girls." Luan frowned and leaned back, "And we haven't seen Lori, Lola, Lisa and Lily yet, so we don't have their input on the situation."

"Yeah, but Lily was just a baby when we left, so she wouldn't know Lyra, Liby or Lacy if she walked into them on the street," Lynn groaned and shook her head, "But chances are, the others told her about them and to call them abominations and belittle them as much as possible,"

The four of them heard a chair scrape along the tile floor and stopped at the end of the table where they sat. They looked up and their eyes narrowed when they saw a woman with blonde hair sitting at the table with them. The woman smiled and looked at the four, "Well, I didn't believe it, but here you four are," she looked back and spotted the three teenagers, "And it looks like you didn't put those-"

"Say it, Lori, we dare you," Luan narrowed her eyes as her fists tightened, "We've already beat the living hell out of Lana, what makes you think you're safe?"

"We're in a public setting, and besides, it's literally been forever since we last seen you and those…uh…how do I put this delicately?"

"Children," Lynn hissed and crossed her arms, "So what do you want? We've already heard mom and dad's input on our visit, we've seen Leni and she wasn't too happy to see us or our _daughters,_ and like Luan said, we've beaten the hell out of Lana for calling them abominations, so we have no problem doing the same to you if you so much as think about calling them that,"

Lori narrowed her eyes before looking back at her nieces and hummed to herself, "You know, you can put those…kids of yours in foster care and mom and dad will probably-" before she could finish, she felt a sheering pain in her side.

She held her side and glared at her younger siblings with narrowed eyes, "We were trying to be nice, and you basically said we should give up our daughters without hesitation?" Lynn hissed through her teeth, "What in the hell is wrong with you people?"

"What's wrong with us? What's wrong with you four? Having sex, having those abominations? Running away? You four literally ruined our family and-"

"Goodbye, Lori," the four stood up and walked towards the table Lyra, Liby and Lacy were sitting at.

Lori looked back and watched as the three teenagers frowned and stood up before following their parents out the restaurant. Lori groaned before she stood up and walked out of the restaurant herself.

The seven walked down the hall of the hotel in silence for a few moments when Lacy sighed, "So…Aunt Lori still feels that way about us?"

"Yes…sweetie, it seems like all of your aunts feel that way," Lynn sighed and shook her head, "Don't worry, the car should be fixed the day after tomorrow," the three teenagers frowned and silently nodded.

The family stopped in front of two doors and Lyra, Liby and Lacy opened on of the doors and were about to step into the room, "Kids," Luan said and they looked back, "Listen, if Aunt Leni comes around, or any of your aunts and they start harassing you, just come and stay with us for a while, okay?"

"Yeah…okay mom," Liby sighed before she and her sisters walked into the room. Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln frowned before they opened the other door and stepped into the room in silence.

The four sat in the room, their heads down and their shoulders slumped over, "Son of…stupid Lori," Luna hissed through her teeth, "Can't we go anywhere in this town without running into the others?"

"No…Lori saw us, Leni works here, Lucy found the girls while they were out walking around, Lana's a local mechanic, we have no idea where Lola is, Lisa is most likely at the library during most of her free time, and Lily is still living with mom and dad…so we really can't go anywhere without running into the others," Lincoln groaned and shook his head and his sisters frowned and slightly nodded.

 _ **Okay, I wanted to turn this into a lemon, but the setting felt wrong. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Geo Soul: What do you mean? I have something instore for the final installment and this story is nearing the end so…look for the final part.**_

 _ **Nightmaster000: Thank you.**_

 _ **The PhantomHokage: To be honest, this may very well be the final chapter to this story before the final part comes out.**_

 _ **Enjoy this…possible final chapter.**_

Lyra, Liby and Lacy sat in the back of the family SUV while their parents stood behind the vehicle, packing their bags into the vehicle. Lincoln closed the back as Luna sighed and shook her head, "This day couldn't have come any sooner, dudes," she looked through the window and saw their daughters, Lyra and Lacy leaning against the windows with Liby in between the two, her head down, "I just hope they don't hate us for this,"

"They don't seem like they're mad," Luan frowned and shook her head, "But we have to leave…the sooner we get out of this damn town the better,"

"Yeah," Lincoln dug the keys out of his pocket and took a deep breath, "Well…let's go," they turned and saw Lucy standing behind them with a small frown painted across her lips.

The four narrowed their eyes as Lynn leaned closer to their gloomy sister and hissed, "What? Do you want to take one more free shot before we leave? Do you want to make Lyra, Liby and Lacy feel guilty and that they shouldn't have been-"

"It wasn't me," Lucy frowned and the four looked at her in confusion, "Mom and dad found your tests. They thought it was Lori, but after taking her and Leni to the doctor's, they narrowed it down to you three," she pointed towards Luna, Luan and Lynn, "And everyone has realized how close Lincoln has been…well, closer to you three more so than usual,"

The four looked at each other in confusion before looking back and Lucy and Lincoln arched a brow, "If that's true, why didn't you say anything to help us? You knew Luna, Luan and Lynn were pregnant and you knew I was the father, but you allowed everyone to talk that way about the whole situation."

"People would have thought I was part of it too and-"

"But you knew and you still could've helped us instead of standing there," Luan quietly hissed and Lucy looked down, "Lucy, instead of standing there doing absolutely nothing, you could've spoke up and-"

"And Lincoln doing that makes it right?" Lucy snapped, looking at the white-haired man, "Do you know how long it took the others to stop harassing me? The names? I may not have done anything to help you four, but-"

"Okay, I admit, I was wrong for doing that, but Luan and Lynn are right, you could've said something to help us instead of just standing there looking guilty as all hell," Lucy flinched while Luna, Luan and Lynn looked at their younger brother and frowned, "I know I promised I'd take your secret to the grave, but Lucy, trust is a two-way street. Instead of worrying what mom and dad or the others might think, maybe you could've said something, anything to help us."

The air between the five adults grew still before Luan took a deep breath and shook her head, "Lucy…we're sorry that happened, and while we are agitated you didn't help us when we needed you, you did keep Benny, Jenny and Maggie from harassing our daughters…thanks,"

Lucy sighed and nodded, "Hey…why don't you give us your number?" Luna slightly smiled, "This way we can keep in touch," Lucy looked at her in disbelief, "C'mon sis, if you were a threat to Lyra, Liby and Lacy, you wouldn't have bothered to help them that day…and it's the very least we can do,"

"Yeah…okay,"

After giving her older siblings her number, Lucy turned and walked away while Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln walked around the vehicle and climbed in, "Why were you guys talking to Aunt Lucy?" Lacy questioned from the backseat.

"We…she wanted to talk to us, sweetie," Lynn looked back and slightly smiled and the three teenagers looked at her in confusion, "It's a long story…but your Aunt Lucy will be calling us from time to time,"

"But wait…isn't Aunt Lucy the one who-"

"She claims she didn't tell the family, sweetheart," Lincoln cut Liby off, looking through the rearview mirror, "And we know Aunt Lucy well enough to know when she's lying…and she generally seems sorry about that day,"

"But dad, what if she's just-"

"Lyra, love, you know we wouldn't let anyone harm you three," Luna looked back, "If she is lying to us, we'll just change our numbers and never speak to Aunt Lucy ever again." The three teenagers groaned and Luna sighed, "But hey, aren't we supposed to be going to Florida right about now?" they nodded as the vehicle began moving.

 _ **Not the best way to end a sequel, but as I said, the third installment is being worked on. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
